Wake Me Up
by JailBreak423
Summary: Always backed up with her up and coming law career Anna has no time to just live life anymore. Can a once in a lifetime meeting show her that living a little wont hurt so much? JackxOC


_Ok so its been a long time sense the last time I wrote something. So I thought with the government shutdown and everything I'd give it a go. Give me some feed back but please keep it somewhat nice ok? Thank you mucho._

* * *

**Wake Me Up**

Central Park was unusually quiet for a Saturday afteroon. With not a soul in sight along the many pathways that mazed throughout the vast enclosed landscape, the small piece of heaven that was bourowed deep within New Yorks metal forst. Saturday however was a stress release day for the young female that was jogging along one of the many empty paths. Her dark brown locks moved back and forth with the rytheme of her feet had set. This was all due to the music she had streaming from her Iphone. The chill of October seemed to do nother to her, the tight fit yoga pants and thin Champion sweatshirt could barely be considered warm for this weather.

Anna was her name and other then this once a week jog she set aside for herself, her job at the firm took up all her time. An up and coming lawyer is what she was hoping to become. Even the two cats that called her apartment home were feeling lonely now a days with her lack of company. In truth Anna would always admit to her fun loving life style that she used to live. She would also admit to how much she missed it. This job was an opportunity of a life time, a soon to be tell tale story of the young broken girl who grew up to be someone great. Some great and very lonely that is. Why did it have to take away so much from her?

The merry go round was the end of her jogging route and as its gold peaks came into view Anna formed a slight smile. Memories of the times her and her father would come and just spend days here having fun and bonding. At twenty two that just seemed so long ago now. He had passed away when she was only nine from alcohol poisoning. Too much whisky they had said, about two bottles too much. However even though he was gone Anna still remembered the many little secret spots that he had showed her. One of the many was a small dug out hole underneath the Lionel Shrike tree, this was the place she stored her back pack and other belongings. While bending down to pick out her things the brunette looked up at the card encased in glass. She had been five when Lionel Shrike had passed away, and twelve when her mother had introduced her to his son Dylan. They still wrote to eachother every once in a while.

"A pretty women shouldn't look so angry." Startled Anna jumped back from the bench, smacking her wrist on the underside in the process. With a mild whimper she looked around her while soothing her now bruised appendage. Standing close to the entrance of the merry go round was a man, maybe a year older then her. Smooth olive skin peaked out from the leather jacket he wore. Sparkling brown eyes and a confidant smirk made him appear very cocky and full of himself, yet Anna couldn't help but notice how attractive he appeared.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm minding my own business." It was a snapped reply but Anna knew she shouldn't be here to begin with, and he sure as hell shouldn't be here either.

"You alwasy so cranky in the mornings?" He was mocking her slightly with a laugh.

"Only when i want to be left alone." Back pack in hand she was very much ready to leave.

"Because you know you're not suppose to be here? Could that be it." The approach was slow but she noticed it, he was being somewhat careful when it came to closing in on her. Anna started to tense, preparing for any attack that could come her way. For all she knew this man could be here to rob her afterall.

"You're not exactly suppose to be here either." Anna trailed off in her rant not knowing what to call him. Though even though he was good to look at Anna had admited to herself long ago that she had no time for guys, even looking was a no no.

"Ya I guess but I'm suppose to be following you."

"So you're a stalker?"

"Na you could call me a protector. Just doing a favor for a friend is all. You know Anna you're a very up tight person." Well at least he go one thing right, but it didn't make her feel any better that he was laughing at her for it. In all truth she was creeped out now. This man was sent to follow her by someone. How long had he been following her? Who had told him to do so?

"Who?" He was a lot closer now maybe just three to four feet tops.

"A family friend of your passed father." He was now looking down at a phone and nolonger paying much attention to Anna, and she didn't like that one bit. She hated it even more when she figured out that it was her phone he was messing with.

"Hey! How did you? Give that back!" Holding the phone high over his head, the man was more then happy to see her jumping for it, like a child throwing a tantrum. With a huff she stopped glaring up at him, not even flinching when she noticed that there noses were inches apart. Though she noticed how good he smelled.

"You know this is one hell of a way for our first meeting to go. Oh you have amazin eyes you know?" Taken back would be an understatement on how Anna felt from that comment. The burning in her face was the tell tale sign that she was turning red slowly. She only glared when she noticed his smile grew bigger from it.

"Just give me back my phone and tell me how you did that thief?"

"Just a little magic. I think I'll hold onto it for right now."

"Hey Mike I think I heard something over this way." Panic started to set in. The park was closed due to some maintenance they were doing that weekend. Both parties were nowhere near safe if they got caught. Though the man was just smiling like an idiot. Now Anna was really creeped out.

"Lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off in the direction of the marry go round. Hoping the railing they crouched down behind the main base.

"What are you doing we're going to be caught." The man had sat down with his back to the suport beam, opting to pull her down into his lap so she couldn't run away. Placing a hand at the back of her head he pulled her down so it was resting under his chin. Anna could smell the strong musk like sent that radiated off of him and it soothed her. It also reminded her her strongly of her father. In another fit of panic she quickly pushed herself away from him. Eyes wide she started taking gulps of air as a way to relax. The man watched on in worry.

"You really are worse off then he said." It was only a whisper but she heard it and it enraged her.

"Who? Who the hell is it? Who the hell are you?"

"Rand this way."

"Damn it." Grabbing her again he flipped the two of them around so that she was now pinned to the beam and he was crouch in front of her.

"You stay her princess. When you can't hear them anymore you get the hell out of here got it?" Anna nodded stiffly. With a smile he gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon little Anna." And with that he pushed off and was gone. She heard the yelling of the cops die down soon after and decided that at that moment was probably the only chance she would have to get out.

The day was growing old by the time she had hopped the gate and started on the way back to her small one bedroom flat. The city was calm for once on the evening stroll. The air was still and rarely had Anna seen a car in the last hour.

Unlocking the door she paid no mind to the anwsering machine that was flashing fifteen in bright red numbers. They were all probably from worl anyhow, and she was in noway ready to deal with them right now. Bagheera and King both came to great her in the hallway on her way to her bedroom. Both cats were greeted warmly in return with pets to the head and scraches to the back. The day had worn on her bigtime and the only thoughts running through her head were of her father and the mistery man from the park. Though the buzzing from her back pack was another bothersome thing as well.

Grabbing for the object in her bag she pulled out the phone that she had thought was long lost. The buzz had been coming from a single message that was from a number that someone had named Jack.

_"Make it home yet princess?"_

"Oh for the love of God." Before the frustrated girl could type a sigle letter the phone went off again.

_"Good, go to your table."_

_**"Would you stop that?"**_

_"Just go Anna." _With a pissed off snort and a stomp of her foot Anna trugged off to her kitchen where the only table in her flat was located. To her suprise sitting on her table was a vase that held an assortment of colored roses and a deck of cards that were placed right next to the vase.

_**"How did you know?"**_

_"Nothing is ever locked Anna. I did this myself. How listen to me please." _She laughted at him before giving a smartass reply.

_**"You're not talking to me so what's there to listen too?"**_

_"Oh shut up and read then. First I want you to shuffle the deck and pick your favorite card." _With caution she picked up the deck. The smooth paper like cards flowed through her hands with ease as she started the shuffle. With something like a pull the ace of dimands found its way into her hands. The phone went off again.

_"You got it?"_

_**"Ya."**_

_"Ok, now put it back in the deck and do a bridge shuffle three times." _Doing as she was told Anna shuffled quickly, the excitment finally catching up to her. This had been the most entertainment she's seen in months. It was a thrill.

_**"Now what mister Jack?"**_

_"Look for your card." _Her thoughts on this matter? It seemed easy enough, but after looking through the deck twice with no luck she was totally confused.

_**"It's not there?"**_

_"Pick up the white rose." _With a sigh Anna plucked the only white rose in the bunch out of the vase. With a gasp she dropped it onto the shiny oak table. Small drops of blood soon followed dripping down onto the table from the small wounds in her finger. As it dripped onto the table it started to form a shape which had Anna frozen in shock. There on the table was the ace of dimands.

_**"How?"**_

_"Magic."_

_**"That's not possible. Magic can"t do that."**_

_"Well I can prove it to you." _She had to think for a moment. The longing to know more nagged at the back of her mind.

_**"And how would you do that?"**_

_"Open the rose and find out. You're always so uptight Anna it's time you treated yourself to a little fun." _Carefully Anna reached for the rose again, this time avoiding the thorns. The petals of the rose were paper. Unfolding it she was surprised to find a full ticket to the Four Horsemen magic show and a stub to the local dry cleaners for a dress that wasn't even hers.

_**"How Jack how?"**_

_"See you there little Anna, oh and I look forward to sharing some more interesting stories over dinner tomorrow. Have a wonderful night, and that ticket is good for a plus one." _He didn't send another text after that nomatter how many times she replyed to him. Anna was still at a loss for words but she couldn't help think that his was an opertunity she couldn't pass up. This was the freedom from her work she was looking for. A chance to find a balance between work and play. Anna picked up her phone and dailed the only plus one she could think off.

"Why hello little Anna what can I do for you this wonderful night?"

"Dylan you're not going to believe the day I had." Unknown to Anna, Dylan was smiling wide on the other end of the phone while watching Jack and the other horsemen put the final acts of there show together. He knew exactly what kind of day his friends only daughter had and it was only just the start of a new chapter for her.

* * *

Thank you guys feedback is wonderful! JailBreak423


End file.
